blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Lambda-11
Lambda-11 is a playable character in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Information Lambda is an imitation Murakumo Unit created and controlled by Kokonoe by combining the body of the 11th experimental replica of Saya with the soul of Nu-13, recovered after falling into the Gates of Sheol during the conclusion of Calamity Trigger's Story Mode. Kokonoe completely erased her memory, and as a result, Lambda-11 is only interested in carrying out Kokonoe's orders. Her memories occasionally try to come back to her, however, causing her great pain, something Hazama takes full advantage of by merely mentioning Ragna the Bloodedge. She was originally mentioned in the opening of Calamity Trigger's Story Mode as a failed experiment, and replaces Nu-13 in Continuum Shift's character roster. She becomes a member of Sector Seven with Kokonoe and Iron Tager after being fully restored, and is originally sent to provide backup for Tager. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, after fighting Ragna the Bloodedge in her Arcade Story, the yandere part of Nu tries to take over Lambda-11, since she is part of her. In the True Ending, Lambda, having finally regained her memories as Nu, sacrifices herself to protect Ragna from a likely killing blow from Terumi. After confessing her love to Ragna one last time, she gives him the rest of her power and the Idea Engine before her soul and body disintegrates. This allows Ragna to use his now completed Ars once again which he uses to viciously attack and defeat Terumi, as well as break Noel Vermillion from her violent state as Mu-12, albeit at the cost of his left arm. Appearance Lambda identically resembles her predecessor Nu, with the exception of a palette swap, her color scheme being black and white and having blond hair. She is always in her battle form. Powers and Abilities Lambda's powers are similar to Nu's, the difference being that hers are significantly weaker in comparison, with slower swords being summoned at a closer range. Lambda also has a much larger emphasis on guard breaking compared to her predecessor, and more close range options. Movelist * Lambda's movements. *Changes in Unlimited Mode. Musical Theme * Stages *'The Gate' - The wolf knows what the ill heart thinks *'Monorail' - The road to hell is paved with good intentions Arcade Endings *'AD2200/01/07,' The Numbers Gallery EMB LMD.png|Lambda's crest Lambda-11_story_mode_artwork.png|Lambda's Story Mode artwork File:Lambda_sprite.png|Lambda's sprite File:Lambda_nu_electr.png|Lambda being electrocuted vlcsnap-2010-09-14-16h53m12s160.png|Lambda dies in Ragna's arms Trivia * During combos with her swords, she will count up the hits in German, for example "Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht". ** Notably, her drive name is "Sword Summoner II", and she has a combo called "Act Parser Zwei", variations included. However, "Sword of Destruction," her Astral Heat, does not have a new name. * Lambda doesn't have her own true Unlimited form. Instead, she is replaced by the Unlimited form of Nu when selected. * Her name Lambda, comes from the 11th letter in the Greek Alphabet. The same applies to the other Murakumo Units. * In her true ending, Relius Clover found Lambda on the stairs of the NOL, and may have helped to point out where Ragna was. * Lambda is currently the only known dimensional boundary contact medium who does not have any sort of relation to death. Nu's number, which is 13, is the same number as the death tarot card, and Mu's name, written alone, can mean "the state of oblivion upon death". * Lambda, Nu, and Mu have the same command input for each of their Astral Heats. * One notable factor about Lambda is that she does not have an Azure Grimore over her eye like Nu does. This could refer to the fact that she does not run on the Azure, but on the Idea Engine instead, or that the Azure Grimore shifts position to the central eye on the visor when the Murakumo Unit is activated. * If the Unlimited form of Nu is selected, Lambda will not count up hits with her swords in German (as Nu did not do this in Calamity Trigger), and all lines against certain characters will be replaced with generic lines. However, because of this, Nu will still refer to herself as Lambda-11. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Murakumo Units Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Boundary Interface Prime Field Device